


Waving Through a Window

by grandma_and_her_weebs (veni_vidi_perdidi)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Not Beta Read, Other, Relationships to be established later, This Is STUPID, musical AU, oh god I am so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veni_vidi_perdidi/pseuds/grandma_and_her_weebs
Summary: When Jesse McCree sent in his audition tape for a new musical called Overwatch he never thought that he would get a call back and sure as hell never dreamed that he would be cast to fill a major role in the show. Now here he is on stage performing with some of the greatest musical talents that he's idolized since he was a child. The whole show process is lengthy but Jesse is enjoying every second that he's somehow lucky enough to be a part of and enjoying the company of his fellow actors that he's befriended. 
He hears someone clear their voice and McCree sheepishly nods that he's ready to begin practice. He sighs softly on the on the dimly lit stage and his eyes flicker to the other cast members on the stage with him. Nervousness churns in his stomach but he chokes it down as Jesse hears the ending of the four bars of intro and he knows its time.  
---
aka: Overwatch the musical or the actor au that nobody asked for but I needed to get out of my head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this all started because I keep listening to musical numbers and playing Overwatch. 
> 
> To clear it up any confusion, Overwatch characters are themselves in a present setting but Overwatch lore is the content of the musical. So Jesse McCree is himself playing his character in the musical. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for any glaring errors, it was not beta read and I haven't written a fanfiction since like 2008. 
> 
> So I am very sorry in advance (ó﹏ò｡)

Jesse sighs softly on the on the dimly lit stage, as he hears the lithe intro of the piano as the cue that his part will start soon. His eyes flicker to the other cast members on the stage with him is Morrison at downstage center, Angie on his left and Reinhardt on his right. 

Behind him are Ana and Fareeha, who is sitting on the stage so McCree can get the feel of how the final production will be while they, the casting directors, try and find someone to play the child version of her character, Pharah. He laughs to himself as she catches his eyes and shrugs as if to say, ‘the show must go on’. Off sitting in the house he sees a couple of the stage managers, the directors and his fellow actors who are taking notes on his performance. Nervousness churns in his stomach but he chokes it down as Jesse hears the ending of the four bars of intro and he knows its time.

His baritone voice comes out hesitant and soft as McCree is trying to get into the headspace of his character. _“I’ve learned to slam on the brake, before I even turn the key”._

He takes step forward towards Reinhardt reaching towards the towering man as the song continues the words echoing slightly in the emptiness of the auditorium. 

_“Give them no reason to stare, no slipping up if you slip away”_ his hand barely contact makes Reinhart before he pulls away from his touch; seemingly disgusted that Jesse has touched him. 

The music and other instruments pick up at the touch as well. Reinhardt over acts horrified. Jesse shakes his head slightly at the German mans antics but understands he does it so McCree isn’t completely caught up in his characters headspace

Jesse looks at his hand as he moves with faster steps towards Jack who, along with the other three actors are still standing still like statues. At the same time Reinhardt makes his way up stage towards Fareeha and Ana and when he touches them they both come alive. 

He reaches Jack as the rest of the crew on the stage move behind him forming a semi-circle. His hand touches his shoulder and make the man angle his body so both the audience as well as McCree can see Morrison’s face. 

Jack’s face turns to a deep scowl and he shake his head in disappointment and pushes past as and the song continues. _“Step out, step out of the sun, If you keep getting burned”_ he sings a little louder as Jack continues to walks away from him and towards the rest of the gang. Their faces light up laugher and smiles as their leader and founder joins them. _“Step out, step out of the sun, because you've learned, because you've learned...”_

Brown eyes peak out over the audience as his voice gets louder on the last notes. The group starts to walk off stage left as the instrument die down just to the singular piano again. This is suppose to be the heartfelt part where the audience will understand that his character, Eastwood, feels isolated from this group he’s just become a part of. James Eastwood, a young man at seventeen with troubled past who recently has found a way to turn his life in crime into something better with this organization called Blackwatch; Blackwatch, Jesse learned from the character sheet is the version of Overwatch, an international protection agency, that can get their hands dirty.

Jesse lets his eyes glide back to the group that is retreating backstage as he lets longing fill his voice, _“On the outside always looking in. Will I ever be more than I've always been?”_ The group is completely offstage now, not even noticing that he was staring after them. He looks down at his feet that he shuffles nervously trying to covey these feelings that Eastwood is having while continuing his song, _“ 'cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass. I'm waving through a window…”_

The tempo picks up again slightly as the background and scene are suppose to change around him. The stage directions mention a training facility coming into focus as the next part of the song continues. Seeing as this a fairly early rehearsal none of that was actually in place. Jesse blesses whatever stage manager, make-up artist and costume designer were crazy enough to want be a part in this production. Not only was this a lengthier musical with a variety of different numbers but it also took place in numerous different locations and in different time periods. 

Eastwood is suppose to be practicing shooting in this part of the song, so Jesse makes finger guns and shoots them in the direction of upstage. He hears muffled laughter from the wings and breaks character to grin. 

_“While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass. I'm waving through a window”_ he hums on stage as he sets down his fake gun. Angela, Ana, Jack, Reinhardt, and Fareeha are back on stage standing on what will eventually be the overlook for the training room. Other members of the cast and chorus that Jesse has come to learn over the past weeks join them on stage acting as the main company of Overwatch overseeing his training. It’s the ensemble of Overwatch that frowns upon Eastwood for being a criminal and honestly, Jesse feels like character just wants to finally fit in somewhere in the world. 

_“Oh, can anybody see, is anybody waving”_ he starts up as the company once again is leaving him alone on stage. His flicks his eyes up to where they are leaving him seeing Fareeha hesitate and turns back to try and make eye contact with him. He gives a half smirk as she smiles and raises her hand to try and wave to him but Angela interrupts her gesture. 

Its pretty funny to see tiny Angela have to stand on her tiptoes to try and act out what her character, Mercy is trying to accomplish. In the final production and hopefully some of the later rehearsals she’s suppose to grab the child version of Pharah and pull her away before she can wave to Eastwood. For now it’s a tiny, blonde woman trying to reach the hand of someone who is at least a full head taller than she is. 

As Pharah and Mercy leave the stage, Eastwood deflates and whispers the next lyrics of the song _“Back at me?”_ He shakes his head in disappointment and hurt as he leaves the stage. 

The bridge is starting to play and the scene and time are changing on the main stage. Eastwood has been on a couple of mission, started talking to a couple members of the international security group and finally believes that he’s starting to fit into Overwatch. 

Jesse hears the tempo drop in the recording as his cue and starts on stage as the whispers a couple lines to the song while he moves. _“When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?”_ he repeats the lines somberly to himself as Gabriel is entering from the opposite side of the stage and meets Jesse on the middle of the stage. 

Gabriel is playing the leader of Blackwatch, who is a tough man with an even rougher attitude. His character, Reaper is the one who picked James up from his crime life and gave him his second chance. Jesse feels that Eastwood and Reaper have this father-son relationship, as the man is always softer when interacting with his character on stage. The two make contact and the lines of the song change, giving the audience the impression that Eastwood is asking Reaper the question instead of himself. 

_“Did I even make a sound? Did I even make a sound…It's like I never made a sound”_ he sings getting his voice getting louder, almost accusatory. It’s different from the hushed tones he had when singing to himself. Reaper turns to look at him and gives him a soft look. He reaches his hand out and gives a brief squeeze on the shoulder before walking away from Eastwood. His heart sinks, and his shoulders deflate mirroring the tone of his next line, _“Will I ever make a sound?”_

The music pauses as he moves further downstage, overlooking where the orchestra will be. He needs to be loud but distressed at this part and Jesse has to focus to stay in tune and express those emotions in his voice. Eastwood’s heart is breaking because he finally understands that he might never fit in here. 

The music starts back up and he belts the next line trying to show the emotion that James is feeling “On the outside always looking in, will I ever be more than I've always been!” He starts pacing on back and forth near the front of the stage, “cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass, waving through a window…”

McCree’s voice is still loud and powerful as the end of the song draws near, _“Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?”_ His body turns to completely face the audience _“Oooh, is anybody waving, waving, waving, whoa-oh-oh!”_

Just like that the song is done and Jesse hopes he did a good job. With the final glistening notes of the song he has to turn to face a Pharah that had been caught sneaking on him. 

“AND SCENE!” Jesse hears the director yell and pulls himself out of character. He hears the cast members applauding his performance and blushes slightly under their praise. It still was hard for him to realize that he, a nobody with a couple local shows under his belt, was working on this show will some of them who were well known talent. 

“Wonderful Jesse!” he hears Angela’s accent wash over him and he absently rubs the back of his head to avoid being even more embarrassed. “You were finally able to hit those notes without going to sharp” her hair is pulled back into a messy bun as she steps closer to him. He feels, rather than sees Reinhardt join him and Angela as well as the man had presence that you couldn’t miss. “She’s right you know. You’ve really improved in the past weeks” the German brick wall of a man commented. 

“Alright, enough chit-chat. Lets get to the reviews” McCree hears Morrison’s’ gruff voice down coming from down on floor, and rolls his eyes. Gabriel was right that he and his character were one in the same; a boy scout with the need to be in charge. “Who wants to give their critique of Jesse’s performance first?” he asks and turns to face the rest of the ensemble. 

Jesse groans when he sees who is leaning forward to stand and give their review of their performance. One Hanzo Shimada who’s had nothing but negative things to say about anything Jesse McCree did on stage. From not hitting notes correctly to not having his feet turned the right way during dance portions, Shimada hadn’t even been remotely friendly when he had introduced himself all those weeks ago when production had started.

Jesse had figured it was because the man had been in numerous other musicals and plays and hated the idea that he had to act with someone who was an unknown. Or Jesse thought to himself, it was the fact that their characters ended up being love interests later in the second act or maybe it was the time he stepped on his feet, or ran into him when McCree wasn’t paying attention. One of those things was the reason that Hanzo Shimada hated his guts. 

The man played nice and respectful with everyone else in the cast but when he caught sight of the disheveled brown mop of hair that Jesse couldn’t seem to control the thunderous glare and grimace always returned to the dark haired mans face. 

“Alright Mr. Shimada, go ahead…”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to everyone on the McHanzo discord who supported me to write this stupid idea!! 
> 
> You all are great and wonderful (^・ω・^ )
> 
> I tried to make all the lyrics in italics so you know those are being sung. I'm hoping that I can eventually write a few more scenes from both the musical and the present time if this is liked enough. 
> 
> In case you wanted to know the song being sung/referenced it's this - [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iu5TIepN_DM&ab_channel=Petchricor ] which is really great. 
> 
> And as a heads up I don't own any of those lyrics so please don't come and sue me, I am a poor grad student with no money.


End file.
